


Headfirst

by Musetotheworld



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musetotheworld/pseuds/Musetotheworld
Summary: Nia's supposed to be resting. But she feels fine, so what's the harm in sneaking out?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Nia Nal
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: Super Santa Femslash 2020





	Headfirst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamsuperconfused](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/gifts).



Nia’s sitting on Kara’s couch when the call comes in.

Technically, she’s supposed to be  _ lying _ on the couch, not sitting. And that was already a concession after a not quite fight with Kara over what ‘healed’ means. Personally, Nia feels fine. Sure, she’s maybe a little tender still, but after facing down a metahuman with super strength that got in a punch or two, that’s to be expected. She’s fine other than that.

But Kara insisted she continue to rest. At least until the bruises were gone, which when dealing with Kryptonian vision was taking forever. Nia’s all for recovery time after an injury, but she’s ready to be up and about. She’s a hero, dammit. She’s Kara’s backup. She  _ needs _ to be out there helping.

Instead, she’s sitting on Kara’s couch while the other hero deals with a warehouse fire across town. Food within reach, a cooler full of drinks next to the couch, Kara’d done everything possible to make sure Nia didn’t need to so much as stand up before she got back.

Except for move the scanner Winn left behind when he headed to the future. That was still sitting on the dining room table where Kara’d put it after patrol the night before. And now it’s lighting up with reports of an attack downtown.

Kara’s too far to make it, not when the warehouse fire is threatening several nearby apartments and a school. Until she finishes up there, no one is free to help out with the attack.

No one except Dreamer, that is.

Still, Nia hesitates. She’d promised Kara she’d take it easy, and jumping back into a full-on alien or metahuman attack is definitely not taking it easy. But on the other hand, she feels mostly fine. And National City needs a hero.

So with a wince and a shrug, Nia quickly pulls on her costume (thanking every god on Naltor for the foresight of keeping a spare at Kara’s in case she’s ever pulled away during a game night) and heads downtown.

There are a few muscle twinges as she makes her way across the city, but for the most part she’s fine, making good time and listening to the chatter on her earpiece. The attacker, whoever he is, isn’t slowed down much by the police responding, and Nia hurries slightly as reports of injured officers start to come through.

Making her way to a rooftop above the fight, Nia takes a moment to study the area. She can see the attacker, a young man with what looks like alien weaponry, standing off against a line of police behind their cars.

As she watches, the man aims the gun at one of the cars, and another officer falls, clutching his arm.

That’s all it takes for Nia to move in, heading around the main fight to come at the man from the side. She’s learned better than to come at someone from the rear when they’re already facing off with someone, but there’s an alleyway she can see that’ll bring her close enough without putting her in the line of fire from the police. After that, she just has to try for a clean shot to end this quickly.

Except her landing is rougher than she’d thought, jostling her bruised ribs and startling a groan from her. It’s loud enough to attract the attacker’s attention, and she can see that gun start to track her way.

Throwing herself to the side, Nia readies an attack. But right as she’s ready to let it fly, the gun goes off, impacting to her right and throwing her off-balance.

Hitting the ground hard, Nia can feel her barely healed bruises protest. They’re definitely back to ‘not healed at all’ status now, and she can already hear the lecture coming her way.

“You thought you’d just sneak up on me, huh?” the man taunts as he lets off another blast towards the police without looking. “Where’s your little caped buddy, huh? Supergirl scared to show up?”

“Not even a little,” Kara says as she drops from the sky to hit the guy with a punch. Even holding back, she sends him across the street and nearly to the police, who start to inch forward.

He’s still got the gun, though, so Kara waves them back. With her speed, she can dodge any shots sent her way, just in case they’re strong enough to overcome her Kryptonian resistance. And as Nia watches, she does just that.

A burst of speed, another few hits, and Kara’s handing him over to the DEO as they finally show up. Then she’s back in front of Nia, glaring at her with hands on hips. “Are you okay?”

“Just bruised again,” Nia says, standing with a wince. Her right side feels tender, and she thinks she might’ve bruised her ribs. Hopefully just bruised, because if they’re cracked or broken, Kara might never let her off the couch again.

“In that case, let’s get out of here. Wouldn’t do for the cameras to see Supergirl yelling at Dreamer, would it?”

With that, Nia’s unceremoniously scooped up into Kara’s arms as they take off. At least Kara’d had the courtesy not to hold her like an invalid, so it looks like any other flight. There are dozens of Supergirl and Dreamer pictures around, enough that no one bothers snapping a photo of them now, which makes Nia feel grateful. It wasn’t exactly her finest hour.

As Kara lands them in her apartment, she immediately settles Nia on the couch for a full scan. “Nothing is broken, but you are still in so much trouble. What were you thinking, rushing out before you were healed? Why didn’t you at least call me?”

Nia flushes, but doesn’t back down. Sure, she’s hurt again, but it’s not like she went rushing in unprepared. At least, not entirely. 

“I felt fine, like I told you before you confined me to the couch! And you were busy with the fire, what was I supposed to do? Just sit here, mostly healed, and let some guy take out half of National City’s police force?”

“You could have called me! If you had, you’d have known the fire was almost fully contained, enough that I could hand it off to the firefighters. Instead, you jumped in headfirst right after an injury and got yourself injured again!” Kara looks angry, but Nia can tell there’s more to it than that. There’s too much concern in her touch as she helps Nia get comfortable, too much worry in her eyes as she finishes the x-ray scan.

“Kara, I’m fine, I promise,” Nia tries.

“If you were fine, you wouldn’t have bone bruising and a hairline fracture!”

“Okay, so I’m mostly fine! But I couldn’t just sit here and do nothing!” She’d been going slowly out of her mind with nothing to do, and now she’s right back where she started.

“You aren’t mostly fine; you’re hurt. You’re hurt, and I can’t- I can’t take you being hurt, okay?” The anger is mostly gone now, and all Nia can see is the worry.

Pushing herself up, she freezes the second Kara starts to glare. Settling back with a sigh, Nia weighs her options. “If you won’t let me sit up, then would you at least come over here?”

After a moment of thought, Kara nods once and crosses the room, sinking to the floor next to the couch. “You scared me.”

“I scared myself,” Nia admits. “But he wasn’t some criminal mastermind. He was some guy with an alien gun. One hit, and I’d have him down.”

“But you didn’t get the one hit,” Kara says immediately. “You’re the one who got hit instead. What were you thinking, rushing in without me?”

“I was thinking I could handle it. That I’d been benched long enough, it was time to get back out there. That I’m supposed to be your partner, which means being there to help you, and helping take care of things when you can’t. Not being trapped on a couch, hoping I’ll be allowed up sometime this year.”

It’s more than Nia meant to say, but she’s never been good at keeping things from Kara. It’s too easy to tell her everything; it always has been. The only thing she’s managed to keep back is her crush, and she knows that’s mostly because Kara has a strange blind spot for things like that. Alex said once at a game night it was because of differences in Kryptonian culture, but all Nia knows is her secret is safe for now.

Though if Kara keeps looking that worried and lost, Nia might end up doing something rash and kiss her. Just to reassure Kara she’s here, and safe, and okay.

Which is why it’s a shock when Kara leans in instead, placing the sweetest kiss to Nia’s lips. “I’m sorry you felt trapped,” Kara says after the kiss ends. “But you’re back on bed rest now.”

Head still swimming from the kiss, Nia just nods. “Can it at least be your bed?” she asks before she can stop herself, immediately flushing.

Thankfully, Kara just laughs and leans in for another kiss. “Only if you promise to actually rest,” she says just before their lips meet again.


End file.
